President Cafě Chapter 1
So should we start this epic cafe story? If you say yes, prepare popcorn and other stuff because you will need it. But if you say no, leave this wiki at once! ok so this is the story that will become really popular! It's call President Cafe! So...have a nice read! Opening: "So Mum, when do we leave Japan?" She said. "We leave at lunch so prepare your stuff Val" Her Mum said. "Mum, do you think I will have friends there?" She said. "Of course you will Valencia" Her mum said. "I wonder will I" She said. -Valencia little brother enter the room- "Onee-chan, when do we leave?" Her brother said. "Around lunch & stop playing and get ready" She said "Huh? But I haven't say "Good Bye" to everyone!" Her Brother said "Good Bye? G-G-G" She said "Anything wrong son?" Her mum said while packing. "N-N-Nothing Mum" She said. "So it's almost lunch time, we should go now" Her mum said. "Ah well" She said. "Not now!" Her brother said. '-They get in the airplane-' "Hmm...Sayonara minna" She said while looking at the glass. "We come back some other time Val" Her mum said. "Ya!" Her brother said. '-They leave Japan and arrive at Jakarta in 6 hours-' "here we are guys!" Her mum said. "Yay!" Her brother said. "Finally" She said. "So Mum, can we go now?" She said. "Yes & Valencia! I think you need job for your school money" Her mum said. "Didn't you said that before?" She said. "Yes I did, I just want to remind you" Her mum said while smiling. '-So after they found there house, Valencia start looking for job-' "Where can i found easy job?" She said asking herself. "Hey girl! You looki for job? Uknown person said while pointing at Valencia. "Yes sir" She said. "Then work in my toy factory!" Unknown person said while screaming at Valencia. "Ah no" valencia said while fake smiling. "Well.."Unknown person said. "Wait what that?" She said. ~Searching for employee to work in president cafe!~ but first you must be: 1. minimal year 6 student. 2. Good at English. 3. Respect people. "maybe I can work there" She said. '-Valencia enter that cafe-' "Hello?" She said. "Yes? Do you want to work in here?" The manager said while asking Valencia. "Y-Y-Yes" Valencia said. "OK, let see, today is Saturday so you will work here on Monday K? The manager said. "Y-Yes.." She said '-Two days later-' "Mum, I'm going to school" She said. "OK! Ja ne" Her mum said. "Bye" She said. '-School bell ringing-' "Student, today we have a new student name Valencia from Japan today!" The teacher said. "Hi" She said. "So take a seat Valencia" the teacher said while pointing at Valencia seat. "New student? From Japan? What gonna happen next?" Apple said. "North Pole student maybe" Artemis said. "I guess that why you said maybe" Apple said. "Don't forget to meet me at President cafe after school" Artemis said. "You were talking about it whole day" Apple said. "Just reminder" Artemis said. '-After school-' "Yosh! I'm ready!" Valencia said in the changing room of the cafe. "Ah valencia! You will be the one who take the order" The manager said. "Hmm" She said while giggling. '-Apple and leticia enter President Cafe-' "So what do you want?" Apple said asking Artemis. "I tell you later..." Artemis said. "Then let take a sit" Apple said. "Uh sure" Armtemis said. '-They both take a sit-' "So may I start?" Ask Artemis. "U-Uh sure" Apple said. "Perhaps you can call this a confession" Artemis said. O_O "What?..." Apple said. "I-I" Artemis said . "hey is that the new student?" Apple said while pointing at Valencia. '-Now back to Valencia-' "May I take your order?" Valencia said. "Wait, you work at President Cafe? xD" Apple said *Slap* Leticia did that to Apple. "Ouch!" wo-woah!~ *crash a big pile of plate* Apple did that. "Hey you! You will pay for it" The manager said. "Haah always know the consequences of your action" Artemis said. "Pffft whatever, I have a lot of money here" Apple said while showing his money. "A! No! You will work here insead of giving me money" The manager said. "For how long?" Apple ask to the manager. "About one year" The manager said. "Nandesute!!!!!!!" Apple said in shocking face. "You will start today! Here your uniform" The manager said. "xD you work here too?" Valencia said. "Shut it" Apple said in a evil sad face. "And again, know your consequences of yor action" Artemis said. So the end of cahpter 1! Next Chapter: Someone change my life-chapter 2 Ending: ' '